


ChanHoon World Domination

by TooManyFandomsToBeSane



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chan has a panicked gay moment or two, Chan's tattoo is mentioned bc I love his tattoos, Chihoon is a flirt and a tease, M/M, THEYRE SO CUTE, its domestic fluff yall, its my otp yall, mentions Guardians of the Galaxy, theyre so soft for each other???????, this fandom needs more fics, uhhh Groot is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandomsToBeSane/pseuds/TooManyFandomsToBeSane
Summary: It seems like Chihoon is always busy in the studio, so Chan took him out for a best friend's day. Lunch, the mall, and... Groot?Anyways, they're extremely whipped for each other.
Relationships: Cho Chanhyuk | Chan/Choi Chihoon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	ChanHoon World Domination

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom doesn't NEARLY have enough fics, especially for my otp, ChanHoon. You're welcome. Enjoy, my lovely toogethers!

A knock was heard from inside the studio.

“Chihoon-ah? You’ve been in here all day. Do you wanna go get lunch with me?”

Chihoon, right in the middle of a power nap, grumpily opened his eyes and looked at the reflection of Chan in the mirror that decorated his studio wall. He unfolded his arms and glared at the younger, but agreed, nonetheless. He was in a bit of an idea slump right now anyway.

“Fine, but I get to choose where we eat.”

Chan, being as whipped for Chihoon that he is, looked at the eldest with a smile and replied, “Of course, I did wake you up after all. It's only fair.”

After making sure that both their manager and Jaeyun knew that they were going out for a while, the boys got permission to borrow a company car and drive to a late lunch. Chan has his driver’s license, and everyone trusts the two ‘99ers enough to go out without supervision. TOO and their staff trust Chihoon wholeheartedly, and because of that they let him take out members occasionally to have their bro bonding time. The fact of the matter is that Chihoon almost always uses that privilege for Chan, his best friend.

Not that Chan is complaining. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Lunch was nearly over. Chan, being the hearty dancer that he is, inhaled an insane amount of food. Chihoon, being a growing teenager, still ate a lot, but could never fathom how much Chan actually ate on a daily basis. No wonder the pantry needs restocking so often, between him and the other eight ravenous boys.

While on his last few bites of noodles, Chan asked, “So, after this do you want to go shopping? You need to get out of your studio more and have fun.”

Chihoon looked at his friend, having previously been staring off into space for a moment, and said, “Yeah. Let’s go to the mall. Might as well make it a date while we’re at it.”

Nearly choking on his food, the younger managed to give a thumbs up. Man, he was never prepared for Chihoon’s jokingly flirty remarks. With as often as it happened, he should be by now, but nope. One small comment can reduce the cool aesthetic Chan to a panicked gay mess, and the elder knew how to tease him perfectly.

“Okay, the mall it is.”

*********************************************************************************************************************************

“Chihoon-ah, you should buy this, it fits your style.”

“Why? I can just steal one of your jackets.”

“Aish, why are you so good at that?”

“At what?” 

“Teasing me!”

“What, do you mean like this?”

Hands were suddenly being held. A huff was heard. “Yes. Exactly like that.”

“I like holding your hand though.”

Chan melted at that, his face bursting into a soft grin. “I like holding your hand, too.”

Chihoon, guiding his friend aimlessly around the mall, turned over Chan’s right hand, which was now in his left, and traced his tattoo with his free hand. He let him, of course. Who could ever say no to Chihoon?

The boys eventually found their way to the food court. Being well-fed from lunch still, they decided to split a dessert of ice cream. One carton, two spoons. One bench, two boys. 

Chan loved spending days like this with the elder; their schedules were often grueling, and Chihoon spent much of his free time in the studio. It’s not like he wasn’t busy also, producing and choreographing, but these trips out with his best friend made the work bearable. 

********************************************************************************************************************************* 

It was late afternoon by the time they got back to the dorm. It was too early for dinner with the rest of the boys, and neither one of the rappers particularly wanted to work at the moment. And so, it was settled: they were going to watch a movie together. 

Chan had instantly recommended Guardians of the Galaxy, seeing how Chihoon had a current obsession over Groot, and it had been a while since either of them had watched the Marvel classic. 

With the movie set up and a bowl of popcorn on the couch next to Chan, the two sat beside each other and prayed that the other members would leave them alone long enough to finish the movie. Chihoon was willing to throw handfuls of popcorn at the kids, so long as he didn’t have to clean it up afterward. 

While Star-Lord was bopping to Come and Get Your Love (the popcorn bowl was already half-empty), Chan put his arm around his hyung’s shoulders and brought him closer to his own body. For someone who claims to not like skinship very much, he sure does like to touch his best friend. Not that either of them minded, of course. The older responded by cuddling into the other, humming the American song playing from Peter Quill’s Walkman, and Chan rested his head on Chihoon’s. 

Woonggi’s insatiable whining could be heard from the kitchen, and Chan responded by turning up the volume. No maknae is going to ruin this moment. Chihoon deserves a break from work, and how better to spend it than with his bro while watching a good movie?

********************************************************************************************************************************* 

The movie ended just as dinner was called. Interruptions had been made right around the time of “We are Groot” when the younger members had finally caught on to what was happening in the living room, which ended in the other members scrambling to watch the last part of the movie. The two who had been disrupted weren’t that upset; they had spent nearly the whole day together anyway, so why not let the others join? 

Dinner, which consisted of take-out, was thoroughly enjoyed by the ten-piece group, most of whom spent the whole meal having a conversation of “I am Groot” ’s. 

When the boys had scattered across the dorm, either getting ready for bed or preparing to stay up for hours more, Chan led a slightly confused Chihoon to the pile of bags on the floor, full of stuff they had bought at the mall. 

While pulling out one bag, in particular, the dancer said a bit shakily, “Okay. Chihoon-ah. You know when we were in that one store and you went to the bathroom for a few minutes? Well, I bought you this.”

The boy then quietly revealed a Funko Pop figure of Groot.

“I know you already have one in your studio, but I thought you could put this one next to your bed or something, or maybe you could have two Groot friends in your studio. I… I had to tell the cashier to make the purchase fast because I didn’t know how soon you would come back, and I was going so fast that I dropped my change all over the floor.”

The younger, now done with his nervous rant, looked up at Chihoon and shyly offered the figure. Chihoon’s eyes were sparkling with love and his lips formed his cute, tiny smile. “Channie, you’re so cute. You didn’t have to buy this but thank you. I’ll put it next to my bed so I can remember today.” He reached out and took the box carefully, adoration apparent on his face. 

The smile on Chan’s face was so bright that it could’ve blinded a sleeping Jeyou in the next room over. His first instinct was to go for a tight hug, which the elder reciprocated. 

While still embracing, Chan sincerely said, “Thanks for today. Really.”

A muffled voice (Chihoon’s face was half smooshed into Chan’s chest) responded with, “No problem, Channie.”

********************************************************************************************************************************* 

A mini Groot watched over a sleeping Chihoon later that night. 

Around the same time, Chan, who had finally given up the internet in exchange for sleep, stared at the bunk bed mattress above him and smiled. Chihoon was the absolute best friend that he could’ve asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> In conclusion, stan TOO. Comments are always welcome!


End file.
